Time and again
by Nutjob117
Summary: We did it again. We found another alien race(group of) and they decide to attack us, again. And once again WE WILL NOT LIE DOWN AND DIE! WE WILL FIGHT THEM HARDER THAN EVER! and this time we have friends.


****DECODING ENCYPTED DATA****

****DATAFILE DECRYPTED****

****FILE NAME: CODEX ENTRY: KEY EVENTS SINCE HUMAN-COVENANT WAR****

****SECURITY LEVEL REQUIRED FOR ACCESS: ULTRA****

****PUNISHMENT FOR MISUSE OR COPIEING THE FILE?****

****LIFE INCARCERATION IN SOLTARY CONFINEMENT OR DEATH****

****FILE AUTHORISED AND SENT BY: AI[SECURITY LEVEL TOO LOW]****

_2557:_ New phoenix event shocks masses. Spartan Master Chief Petty Officer John 117 was put into Cryogenic sleep until he was needed again.

_2558:_ Requiem destroyed, Dr Halsey captured by Covenant Remnant forces –presumed defected-, Janus key part acquired.

_2560: _Initial military knowledge agreement signed with Covenant Separatists - now the Confederate Alliance of Species – UNSC can now produce energy shields for the main infantry and ships along with gaining the much more accurate Covenant Slipspace drive. CAS now has ship based AI technology.

_2565:_ UNSC fleet is restocked with decommissioned Halcyon-class cruisers which receive a refit to make them match up with the rest of the fleet: Titanium A Heavy armour plating which can take a Super-MAC round from almost point blank range; New MK. II Archer missile pods –these new missiles contain a plasma tip in each missile; The MK. IV.V MAC Cannon these have almost as much power as the Super-MACs primarily used for planetary defence; Starboard Hanger bay replaced with a large cryo-sleep storage bay/Barracks for troops and the additional hull covered in more Archer missile pods; Anti-Aircraft Spartan Laser grids: some believed this refit too much, but in later years even they were swayed into agreeing with it.

_2566: _ONI Section 4 founded with the main goal of Forwarding humanities best interests, and keeping an eye on our Alien allies- not even the highest level of government knew about this, they were still led to believe that Section 3 was the most elusive group in the UNSCDF.

_2569:_ Terraforming of Harvest is completed and colonists flocked to the lush farm land. The first there were shocked to discover that the AI Mack had survived in basic farming drones, and that even after 3 decades was still not rampant he said that this was due to the prolonged time to repair himself. After this discovery UNSC scientists began research into a 'cure' for rampancy.

_2570:_ The CAS and UNSC sign a formal treaty to work together and defend each other as though they were one entity, this causes both parties to declare war on the Covenant Remnant.

_2575:_ After 5 years of guerrilla tactics against stonewall defences the Covenant Remnant's base is discovered, attacked and destroyed. Halsey was recovered- alive. After a conversation with Spartan-117 the CINCONI had recalled the kill on site orders as well as the charges of war crimes, due them benefits outweighing the costs.

_2580:_ The AI bill of rights is proposed in the UNSC Senate and, though greatly apposed, does eventually pass while opposition was great the senate remained calm under the watchful eye of S-117, and none could argue when we agreed "for a friend". This is seen as a turning point in the progress of humanity, for better or worse those that had served us are now equal to us. They quickly adapt and soon create a ranking system for the AI.

_2589: _Dr Halsey delivers a eulogy for Noble team on Reach upon complete terraforming.

_2600: _Dr Catherine Elizabeth Halsey passed away in the night after falling asleep at her console while attempting to use forerunner technology to create a cure for rampancy. The calculation completed the same night.

_2610: _After 3 years of work the John-117 Monument was completed and placed within the museum of humanity, Harvest. The UNSC Senate that every colony will have a museum of humanity, as well as restarts the CMA with proper funding.

_2630: _After several years of research the joint UNSC-CAS research team successfully created a replicator, this helped speed up the terraforming, settling and building of new colonies.

_2640:_ Prototype teleporters begin testing by Spartans for fast infiltration and exfiltration.

_2650: _UNSC and CAS merge into the SA, Species Alliance. The first Alliance settled world is called Sanctuary, but due to alien pronunciation errors is nicknamed Shanxi. Strange 'tuning fork' like device is discovered. ONI begins changing Section 4's operational mandate, before giving up and closing Section 4 down- reassigning all personnel to other sections.

_2655: _Shanxi's total population exceeds 10 million, which is presumed is because of the multitude of races settling on it, this means they now have a garrison of Marines based there- Led by General Williams.

****Once finished with file erase from tablet.****

****Punishment for not doing so?****

****See top of document.****


End file.
